Everything you do
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Troy gana una beca para ir a estudiar a LA! Pero el y Gabriella aun no han cantado en el festival de la escuela! Podran cantar por ultima vez! Capitulo unico Troyella ¡Reviews!


_**Notas principales de Lime: **_Hola!! Este es mi primer fan fic de High School Musical, ojala que sea de su agrado. La verdad es que es bellisima la película!! (Me encanta la pareja de Troy y Gabriella!!!) este fanfic esta dedicado a ellos especialmente. Inspirada en una cancion de M2M "Everthing you do" oh si, NO ES UN SONG FIC por si acaso. Ojala que les guste.

_**Everything you do**_

_**High School Musical**_

_**Capitulo Unico**_

Alburquerque, Nuevo Mexico.

Habian pasado ya casi dos semanas de que "East High School" habia celebrado con muchos animos el triunfo de su fabuloso equipo de Baloncesto, liderados por el talentoso hijo del entrenador: Troy Bolton. No solo eso, si no que por primera vez, la secundaria habia logrado obtener el primer lugar en el concurso de quimica interescolar. Ya que este año contaban con una nueva estudiante muy habilidosa de nombre, Gabriella Montez.

-"si…"-respondio el telefono el director del centro educativo, el señor Matsuda

-"¿es usted el entrenador, Jack Bolton?"

-"no. Soy el director Matsui¿Quién lo busca?"

-"mi nombre es Richard Stevenson, soy un cazatalentos de la () NBA. Quisiera hablar con el señor Bolton…"

-"el no se encuentra. Pero le puedo dar su numero para que lo llame"

-"se lo agradeceria"

Gabriella Montez se desperto muy temprano esa mañana. Se sobo la cara y comenzo a preparar sus cosas para darse un baño antes de ir a la secundaria de Alburquerque. Recordo que las semanas pasadas habian sido las mas ajetreadas de toda su vida –habia estado en 2 presentaciones de la secundaria!! Casi al mismo tiempo!!- Primero el decatlon academico ¡¿Cómo se habia llegado a meter ahí?! Y luego el musical que habia cantado junto a su mejor amigo Troy Bolton. No iba a negar… que lo queria mas que como un simple amigo.

_**(1) You are fine ……………………. Tu estas bien**_

_**You are sweet………………………. Eres dulce**_

_**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart……… Pero todavia hay un poco de ingeniudad en mi corazon**_

_**When you're close I don't breathe …………….. cuando estas cerca, no puedo respirar**_

_**I can't find the words to speak………… no encuentro las palabras con que hablar**_

_**I feel sparks ………. Siento chispas**_

_**But I don't wanna be into you ………. Pero no quiero estar contigo**_

_**If you are not looking for true love, oh oh …….. si no estas buscando por un amor verdadero, oh oh**_

_**No I don't wanna start seeing you ……. No, no quiero empezar a verte**_

_**If I can't be your only one …………….. si no puedo ser la unica para ti**_

_**So tell me when it's not alright …………… dime si no es correcto**_

_**When it's not OK ………..cuando no esta bien**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better? ………. ¿trataras de hacerme sentir mejor?**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright) ……… ¿diras esta bien? (diras esta bien)**_

_**Will you say OK? **__**(Say OK) ……. ¿Diras esta bien? **__**(diras esta bien)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever? ……. ¿Estaras junto a mi como sea? **_

_**Or run away……… o huiras**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) …….. (di que estara bien. Estara bien)**_

_**Say OK……….. di que esta bien**_

Todo habia sucedido muy rapido. Ella sintio la quimica desde que los dos se conocieron en la fiesta de año nuevo y cantaron "The Start of something new". Vaya tìtulo… la relacion que los dos manejaban era eso "el comienzo de algo nuevo"…y para ella el enamoramiento era algo nuevo. Jamas lo habia experimentado.

Habian pasado ya varios meses de que se habian conocido. Era comienzos de () mayo, la primavera estaba a puertas. Se podia sentir el calido resplandor primaveral en cada calle que se caminaba.

Pero la estrella del Basketball aun no lograba declararse a la estudiante genio de East High School. Gabriella podia sentir que Troy compartia lo mismos sentimientos hacia ella, pero la presion, sus amigos… ¿estaba èl preparado?

_**When you call I don't know ………. Cuando llamas no se**_

_**if I should pick up the phone every time …….. si contesto el telefono a cada rato**_

_**I'm not like all my friends …………… no soy como mis amigas**_

_**who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy ………….. quienes llaman a los chicos, soy muy timida**_

_**But I don't wanna be into you…………… pero no quiero estar contigo **_

_**If you don't treat me the right way ……………. Si tu no me tratas de la manera correcta**_

_**See I can only start seeing you ……….. viendote, solo puedo empezar a verte**_

_**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)…….. si puedo sentir que mi Corazon esta a salvo (estar a salvo)**_

_**So tell me when it's not alright …………… dime si no es correcto**_

_**When it's not OK ………..cuando no esta bien**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better? ………. ¿trataras de hacerme sentir mejor?**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright) ……… **__**¿diras esta bien? **__**(diras esta bien)**_

_**Will you say OK? **__**(Say OK) ……. ¿Diras esta bien? **__**(diras esta bien)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever? ……. ¿Estaras junto a mi como sea? **_

_**Or run away……… o huiras**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) …….. (di que estara bien. Estara bien)**_

_**(Don't run away, don't run away) …………. (No huyas, no huyas)**_

-"¡adios, mama!"-dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Y comenzo a pensar. Aquella noche, Troy la habia ido a buscar hasta ahí para disculparse… es decir, si solo fuera su amigo no se hubiera molestado ¿cierto? Estaba segura, su instinto femenino le decia que ahí pasaba algo…

Habian demasiadas coincidencias. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ahí, pero èl insistia en buscarla, hasta que la convencio. Como podia decirle que no… no a esos ojos azules… simplemente no podia.

_**Let me know if it's gonna be you ……… dejame saber si seras**_

_**Boy, you've got some things to prove ………. Tienes cosas que probarme aun**_

_**Let me know that you'll keep me safe ………..dejame saber si me mantendras segura**_

_**I don't want you to run away so …………no te quiero si vas a huir**_

_**Let me know that you'll call on time …….. dejame saber si tendras tiempo**_

_**Let me know that you'll help me shine ………… dejame saber si me ayudaras a brillar**_

_**Will you wipe my tears away ………. Si limpiaras mis lagrimas**_

_**Will you hold me closer ……….. me mantendras cerca tuyo**_

_**So tell me when it's not alright …………… dime si no es correcto**_

_**When it's not OK ………..cuando no esta bien**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better? ………. ¿trataras de hacerme sentir mejor?**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright) ……… **__**¿diras esta bien? **__**(diras esta bien)**_

_**Will you say OK? **__**(Say OK) ……. ¿Diras esta bien? **__**(diras esta bien)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever? ……. ¿Estaras junto a mi como sea? **_

_**Or run away……… o huiras**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) …….. (di que estara bien. Estara bien)**_

_**Say OK ………… di que esta bien**_

_**(Don't run away, don't run away) ……….. (no huyas, no huyas)**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)... (di que estara bien, estara bien, no huiras)**_

_**Will you say OK ……….diras esta bien**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)……… di que estara bien, estara bien)**_

-"buenos dias"-dijo emocionada Taylor, sacandola de sus ensueños

-"hola"-saludo Gabriella animosa tambien. Comprendia porque su amiga estaba emocionada. Ayer le habia dicho que Chad –el mejor amigo de Bolton- la habia invitado a salir. Se sintio muy feliz por ella.

La verdad era que desde hace pocos dias, habia notado el interes de Taylor hacia Chad y viceversa.

Ambas decidieron pasar a su salon de clases. Troy ni Chad llegaban. Sharpay y su hermano Ryan estaban ya sentados en sus lugares. Y la maestra Darbus entraba muy apresurada, saludo a Gabriella con una sonrisa colocando un aviso.

-"el teatro"-dijo con su misma expresión de siempre –"es la mas magnifica representación de las almas de los vivientes. Pocos…"-dijo mirando a Gabriella –"Pocos… son los que tienen la confianza y la valentia de poder realizar lo que verdaderamente significa"

-"¡Maestra Darbus!"

Troy y Chad llegaban recien. La maestra hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego los hizo pasar a sus lugares.

-"ya que… señor Bolton. Usted necesita informarse sobre los acontecimientos que deben suceder le hare pasar"-dijo algo resentida –"como estaba diciendo… hace poco fueron los "call-back" y fueron elegidos por unanimidad para representar nuestro festival primaveral nuestros estudiantes"-se acomodo los lentes –"Troy Bolton y Gabriella Montez"

Sharpay mirò de mala manera a Gabriella para después darle una sonrisa. ¡¡Le habia ganado¡¡Nadie lo habia hecho hasta ahora!!

Gabriella se sintio intimidada, pero no dijo nada. Asì era Sharpay ¿cierto?.

-"me sorprendio mucho el resultado"-dijo Darbus mirando a Sharpay –"pero en fin. Los resultados ya estan dichos. Ahora si… ustedes jovencitos deberian aprender del señor Bolton y la señorita Montez ¡los dos tuvieron las suficientes agallas como para darle cara al hermoso teatro!"

Sono el timbre indicando el cambio de hora. Todos se levantaban de sus lugares, era el tiempo libre.

-"buenos dias"-saludo Kelsy Nelson en la puerta. Los dos muchachos devolvieron el saludo –"supongo que ya se estan preparando"

-"¿preparando?"-dijeron al unisono

-"por supuesto"-dijo Kelsy avanzando rapidamente, sacando unas partituras –"el festival es dentro de una semana… tienen que prepararse… miren esto"

Les entrego dos copias a ambos

-"()Everything you do"-dijo Gabriella leyendo el titulo de la partitura –"¿tienes una letra ya?"

-"aun no, pero espero que ustedes dos me ayuden"-dijo sonriente –"ya saben que pueden ir a buscarme en las clases de biología, en los descansos, después de las practicas y en mi casa ¡me alegra mucho trabajar con ustedes¡Bueno me voy!"-dijo corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo dejando a los dos chicos con la palabra en la boca.

-"cielos, no pense que el festival estuviera tan cerca"-dijo Troy en un suspiro. Gabriella asentia.

-"si, pero nosotros aceptamos esa responsabilidad cuando audicionamos ¿verdad?"-recordo el dia de su supuesta audición –"bueno pudimos no presentarnos, pero lo hicimos…"

-"si… se que no puedo darme para atrás, pero…"

Gabriella lo miro sorprendida.

-"ayer en la noche llamo un cazatalentos de los deportes, habia estado mirando el partido. Sabes que siempre he ansiado una beca y cuesta mucho. Mi padre quiere que viaje a Los Angeles con èl. Dice que es parte de mi futuro… aun no se cuando…"

Gabriella se quedo helada. ¿Troy se iria? Bueno, comprendia que era para su futuro, pero.. pero… ¿y que habia acerca de ellos?

-"entiendo"-dijo cabizbaja –"no hay problema, yo lo hare ¡da lo mejor de ti para conseguir esa beca¡Mucha suerte!"-dijo fingiendo alegria despidiendose del chico, quien la miraba apenado.

-"Gabriella…"-dijo Troy mirandola alejandose –"no se como decirte que me gustas… ahora no puedo"

_**(2)**_

_**Troy:   
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh ………. **__**No se lo que estas sintiendo  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real …………… no veo si lo que viene rapidamente es real**_

_**Gabriella:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no …………. **__**Nunca pense, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight ……….. que pudiera terminar aqui esta noche**_

_**Ambos:  
All things change ………. Las cosas cambian  
When you don't expect them to …………. Cuando tu menos las esperas  
No one knows ………. Nadie sabe  
What the future's gonna do ………. Lo que el futuro aguarda  
I never even noticed ……… nunca supe  
That you've been there all along ……….que estarias ahi siempreAmbos:  
I can't take my eyes off of you……… no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah …….. se que tambien sientes lo mismo  
I can't take my eyes off of you ……… no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti  
All it took . . . Was one look ………….. todo lo que tome… era solo una mirada  
For a dream come true ……. Que un sueño se hace realidad**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you………… no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti   
Oh, oh, oh yeah ……… oh, oh, oh si  
So let the music play …………. Asi que toca la musica  
Can't take my eyes off of you ………. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger ………… si, mis sentimientos se estan volviendo mas fuertes  
And I never ever felt this way …………nunca me senti de esta manera**_

_**Alright, I see everything ………de acuerdo, ahora puedo verlo  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah ………en tus ojos… Oh, si  
Alright, something's happening ………….. de acuerdo, algo esta pasando  
Cause everyone's around but …………. Porque todos me rodean pero  
You're the only one I see …….tu eres la unica a quien veo**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you ………. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti  
Feelings like I never knew ……. Sentimientos que nunca supe  
I can't take my eyes off of you ……… **__**No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti  
From the start. . . Got my heart …………. Desde las estrellas… tienes mi corazon  
Yeah, you do ……….. si, lo tienes  
Can't take my eyes off you………….. no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti**_

Terminaron las clases. Troy regresaba solo a casa, siempre se acostumbraba a regresar junto a Chad. Pero el ùltimo le habia dicho que habia invitado a salir a Taylor y no habia visto a Gabriella desde la mañana. Se sintio culpable, sabia que no era el momento para hablarle sobre la posible beca que habia recibido, sabia que ella queria cantar junto a èl otra vez… y lo habia arruinado… una vez mas.

-"hijo"-dijo el padre de Troy al verlo llegar a casa –"¿estas listo para las practicas?"

Troy casi ni miro a su padre entrar. ¡¡Empezaba a detestar el Basketball¡Lo estaba alejando de Gabriella! Pero… pero… esa su unica chance, no era tan buen alumno pero los deportes eran su especialidad. Asintio a su padre y entro a casa. No queria ir a sus practicas, solo queria verla.

Gabriella se echo en su cama. Estaba exhausta, después de ver a Troy se habia encerrado en el laboratorio de quimica a terminar un proyecto escolar pendiente. Troy se iria de Alburquerque, después de que a ella le habia costado tanto convencer a su mama para que se quedara ahí ¿Por qué? Subitamente pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Le gusta mucho.

Y estaba el festival… Troy no le habia dicho la fecha de su viaje, pero estaba segura que seria muy pronto. Posiblemente no cantaria con ella otra vez.

Se sintio fatal. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y èl se iba a ir lejos en cuestion de dias. Comprendia que era lo mejor para èl. No podia ser tan egoísta, pero le dolia.

Sono su telefono celular, era Taylor.

-"¡¡Gaby!!"-grito su amiga al otro lado de la linea –"¡no lo vas a creer!"-dijo feliz –"Chad y yo ya somos novios"-dijo conteniendo toda la emocion que la embargaba

Gabriella sonrio. Muy feliz por su amiga. Entendio que posiblemente ella jamas iba a poder comprender su felicidad, por lo menos no con Troy Bolton.

-"y… ¿Cómo vas con Troy?"-dijo ella dejando su alegria a un lado –"me acuerdo que los deje después de la clase de la maestra Darbus"

-"no… no lo se"-dijo ella

-"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"-dijo Taylor tratandole de sacar información –"las dos sabemos sobre los sentimientos en comun que hay entre ustedes… ya veras que…"

-"¡se va a ir, Taylor!"-casi grita Gabriella –"anoche recibio una llamada de un cazatalentos de L.A. Creo que aceptara su beca. Yo no puedo decir nada, porque solo soy su amiga. Nada màs, ademas es lo mejor para èl. Ambas sabemos como ha ansiado esa beca"

-"Oh… Gaby… lo siento, no sabia"

-"¿Le has preguntado a Chad sobre ello?"

-"No, èl no me ha dicho nada"-dijo la chica –"pero si quieres que se lo pregunte lo hare"-dijo animosa –"tal vez pueda sacarle mas información, ahora que los dos… bueno… somos enamorados"

-"…"

-"no lo dije para que te pusieras triste, amiga"-dijo Taylor tratando de consolarla, sintiendo que parte de su alegria se esfumaba –"ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

Gabriella asintió para si misma y las dos se despidieron por teléfono.

La mansión era inmensa. Podriamos hacer un breve recorrido por la casa Evans. Poseia un hermoso jardin lleno de todo tipo de flores, hasta llegar a una pileta, las dos puertas eran grandes y al entrar a la primera sala se podian ver dos escaleras que conectaban a las habitaciones superiores. Detras de la lujosa mansión se podia observar 3 piscinas de distintos tamaños, una cancha de golf y otra de tennis. Dentro de una de la lujosa habitación se encontraba la hija: Sharpay Evans. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

-"¿Qué Troy Bolton ha recibido una importante beca?"-casi grita a la otra persona. Ryan alzo la mirada hacia su hermana quien tenia una expresión cómica, estaba leyendo un libro que por titulo tenia "Como soportar a una hermana insoportable" –"¿estas seguro?"

Dicho esto se acerco a su laptop –era de color rosa- Ryan hizo lo mismo. Tecleo un nombre.

-"Richard Stevenson"-musito y dio un clic. Salía toda la biografía de este personaje –"Es un busca talentos muy reconocido. Según tengo entendido… el director Matsui lo invito… ¡el fue quien descubrió a () Michael Jordan!"

-"parece que ahora esta interesado, en nuestro amigo, Bolton"-dijo Ryan mirando la fotografía del cazatalentos –"que suerte tienen algunos…"

Sharpay cambiaba su expresión.

-"pero, esto nos puede convenir"-dijo mirando a su hermano –"si… aceleramos las cosas. Posiblemente podamos desplazar a esos dos, y podremos cantar "Bop to the top" otra vez"

-"¡Oh, si!"-dijo Ryan –"¿Y que es lo que tendremos que acelerar?"

Sharpay hizo un signo de desesperación. –"llamaremos a este señor y le contaremos las destrezas que posee Troy, asi lo querrá ver mucho mas… rápido, por lo tanto no se presentara en el festival y nosotros SI. Y demostrare a esa Gabriella Montez que soy mucho mejor que ella"

-"¡Oh, si!"-dijo Ryan –"me encanta que seas mi hermana"

-"lo se. No voy a dejar que unos principiantes me quiten la gloria"

-"si, señor Stevenson"-se escucho decir a Jack Bolton desde su residencia –"Troy y yo viajaremos el jueves proximo a LA. Me encargare de todos los preparativos"

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"-pensaba Troy en esos instantes, pensando en Gabriella. Cerro los ojos. Tendria que decidir entre el amor y su futuro como deportista destacado. Lo peor era, que el sabia que Gabriella le correspondia. La queria demasiado como para perderla.

Tenia que arriesgarse.

-"una llamada puede cambiar el destino de un musical"-decia Sharpay colgando el telefono rosa felpudo xD hacia una media hora antes. Su padre M. Evans. Era un empresario conocidisimo, quien tenia contactos en todas las especialidades incluido deportes.

Se habia comunicado directamente con la NBA y asi logrado contactar al mencionado Richard Stevenson, hablandole maravillas de Troy Bolton y que le aconsejaba evaluarlo de inmediato. Y asi lo habia hecho el reconocido cazatalento.

-"everything you do"

Menciono Gabriella en la noche mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación. Ya habia terminado sus labores escolares. Recordo la noche que Troy habia trepado literalmente hacia ella. Se habia llevado una gran sorpresa, su corazon comenzo a latirle fuertemente. Parecia que se le iba a salir de su pecho. Se acerco a ella, deseaba que de nuevo aparecia Troy y que le dijera que las palabras que le habia dicho en la mañana eran mentiras, todas mentiras.

Se cubrio la cara con ambas manos.

Tenia que empezar a escribir la letra de su cancion… bueno la de ella y de Troy, pero como iban las cosas, seguro era que ella seria la unica que la cantaria. Minutos antes Kelsy la habia llamado indicandole que avanzara un poco, dandole unas ideas.

-"Desde el momento que me miraste, y desde que dijiste mi nombre"-pensaba Gabriella recordando cuando Troy le pidio su numero celular, después cuando le mostro su lugar escondido y finalmente cuando ambos interpretaron "Breaking Free"

Suspiro.

-"creo que eso sera todo por ahora"-dijo dejando el lapiz y el cuadernillo a un lado. Cansada se hecho a dormir.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Troy se ira??????!!!!!!!!!!"-habia gritado una de las porristas a sus amigas llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que pasaban por la cafeteria

-"shuuuuuuuu"-habia dicho otra –"silencio, que nadie debe enterarse"

En esos instantes, pasaba. Kelsy, a quien se le resbalaron todos los papeles. Se apuro en recoger las notas y partituras que estaban en el piso… ¿Qué Troy se iba¿A dónde¿Gabriella lo sabria?

-"como veo, he apresurado un poco las cosas"-decia Sharpay caminando al lado de su hermano y pasando junto a Kelsy –quein aun estaba agachada- "ahora tendremos que ir a informar a la maestra Darbus del penoso acontecimiento"-dijo con falsa lastima –"Bop, bop to the top"

-"¿penoso acontecimiento?"

Kelsy se paro y los siguió hasta llegar a la oficina de Darbus. Sharpay fue quien toco la puerta sonriente, para dar paso a una cara de lastima. La maestra abrio.

-"¿Si, señorita Evans?"

-"Maestra, tengo que informarle sobre un penoso acontecimiento que me acabo de enterar"-dijo una Sharpay muy acongojada

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto alarmada Darbus

-"mis fuentes me han dicho que uno de nuestros representantes del festival primaveral no podra asistir a su presentacion"-continuo

-"¿si¿Quién, señorita Evans?"-continuo Darbus –"pero si eso es… ¡inaudito!"

-"Troy Bolton, profesora"-dijo Sharpay tratando de disimular una sonrisa –"ha recibido una importante beca de baloncesto para LA y me temo que tendra que viajar este mismo jueves"

-"pero… ¡oh¡esa tonteria del Baloncesto¡No puede interferir con mi teatro¡No diga una sola palabras mas, señorita Evans!"-continuo escépticamente –"¡Usted y su hermano participaran en mi festival¡El acto de Troy Bolton y Gabriella Montez queda cancelado!"

-"muchas gracias, señora Darbus"-dijo feliz Sharpay aguantando su felicidad

-"oh no"-dijo Kelsy desde su escondite –"¿Por qué Sharpay tiene que ser asi¡Tengo que avisarle a Gabriela!"

Taylor y Gabriella salian de sus clases de media mañana. Caminaban conversando sobre la cita de la primera y Chad. Gabriella esbosaba una sonrisa de melancolia. No habia visto a Troy en toda mañana. No habia ido a clases.

-"¡vamos, animate¡El festival esta próximo y tienes mucho que prepararte!"

-"si, lo se"

Kelsy corria a traves de los pasillos buscando a Gabriella para contarle lo que habia presenciado. Se encontro con Troy afuera de la secundaria.

-"¡Kelsy!"

-"¡Troy!"-grito la chica apresurandose

-"¿Por qué la prisa?"

-"…..¿te iras?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿te iras a LA?"

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

-"¿lo haras?"

-"……si, o eso creo"-dijo el apenado –"¿Te lo contó Gabriella?"

-"no… ¿Gabriella lo sabe?"

-"si, ayer le conte"

-"bueno queria decirle que escuche a la maestra Darbus que ustedes ya no iban a hacer su musical. En vez, Sharpay y Ryan van a hacerlo en su lugar…"-comento la niña. Troy volvio a la realidad

-"¿dijo eso?"

-"si, pero… Sharpay lo planeo todo, ella…"

-"Kelsy no le digas nada a Gabriella de acuerdo. Yo solucionare esto"

-"pero…"

-"¡tengo que atender algo¡Nos vemos!"

-"¡¡¡Troy!!!!"-grito su amiga viendo desaparecer al líder del basketball. Suspiro. ¿Deberia contarle a Gabriella, o hacer lo que Troy le habia dicho? Estaba en un dilema.

¡Era cierto¡Tal vez ella podria hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos!! Corrio lo mas que pudo en direccion opuesta, no habian muchas probabilidades de que resultara, pero lo iba a intentar.

-"¡Troy¡Hay una llamada para ti!"-grito su madre desde el telefono, viendo llegar muy apresurado a su unico hijo

-"no tengo tiempo, mama… yo…"

-"es Richard Stevenson"

Troy parpadeo. ¿Richard Stevenson? Esta podria ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Contesto el telefono, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la linea lo saludo cordialmente.

Gabriella estaba sentada cenando. Kelsy no se habia comunicado en todo el dia. Le parecia muy raro. El festival era dentro de 9 dias. Miro su calendario, marcaba el viernes. Ya estaba casi preparada la cancion. Habia estado pensando en ella todo el dia.

-"Everything you do"

Su madre llegaba del trabajo, notando algo extraña a su hija.

-"¿Gaby, estas bien?"

-"si mama, buenas noches. Creo que estoy cansada. Hoy me quede preparando algo en el laboratorio, ya sabes que esas muestras se malogran rapido. Asi que…"

-"¿Estas segura?"

-"si, estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar"

Subio a su habitación. Marcando el numero de Taylor, realmente necesitaba conversar con alguien, y no podia pensar en nadie mas que su mejor amiga. No contestaba… timbro tres veces, no habia respuesta. Suspiro. Lo mas seguro es que hubiera salido con Chad.

No podia hacer nada, solo esperar.

-"¿Baile de Primavera?"-pregunto Sharpay mirando uno de los afiches publicados en todos los paneles de la secundaria. –"¿Jueves¡¡Y recién lo publican ahora!!!"

-"tal vez fue idea de ultimo momento, hermana"

-"tonterias, estas cosas deben hacerse durante meses… no en cuatro dias¡No saben cuanto me demoro en prepararme!!"-dijo dandose la media vuelta y saliendo a toda prisa

Ryan se quedo leyendo el afiche, que solo habia alcanzado a leer Sharpay el titulo.

-"Baile de parejas…. Mmmmmmm…. Después del baile se hara la presentacion del pre-estreno del festival de primaveral, invitamos a todos los estudiantes… ¿festival de primavera¿pre-estreno?"-se preguntaba Ryan –"eso quiere decir que…… ¡¡Sharpay!!!!!"

Salio en busca de su hermana a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores del equipo de Basketball, se encontraban conversando Chad y Troy.

-"¿entonces vas a invitar a Gabriella a ese baile?"-le pregunto Chad

-"si, he tomado una decisión. No me ire a LA… por lo menos no por ahora"-dijo èl muy seguro –"ayer sostuve una conversación muy interesante con Stevenson… creo que lo convenci de quedarme aquí"

-"no me imagino como sera, cuando tu padre se entere"

-"se lo pienso decir hoy mismo"-dijo cerrando la gabeta de un golpe –"bueno, creo que ahora debo ir a buscarla ¿cierto?"-dijo con animos saliendo a toda prisa dejando a su amigo atrás. Quien daba un gesto de agrado.

-"todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Aunque fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Taylor"-dijo hablandole desde su celular –"Troy va directo, solo encargate de llevar a Gabriella"

**_(3) Loving you is not just luck or illusion………………. _****_Amarte no es solo suerte o ilusion_**

****

**_It's in the make-up of our DNA………..es el maquillaje de nuestro ADN_**

****

**_It's not by chance we make the perfect solution…….. _****_no es coincidencia que hacemos la perfecta solucion_**

****

**_Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way………. No luches, baby, sabes que este es nuestro destino _**

****

**_Baby lovin' you……….. baby, amandote_**

****

**_Comes easily to me………. Ven facilmente a mi_**

****

**_It's what I'm living for………. _****_Es por lo que vivo_**

****

**_It's all in the chemistry……….. _****_esta todo en la quimica_**

****

**_Baby lovin' you…….. baby, amandote_**

****

**_Is how it's meant to be………. Es como significa ser_**

****

**_It's something that is oh so natural to me……… _****_algo que es tan natural en mi_**

****

**_Natural…….. natural _**

****

-"Gabriella"-dijo Taylor tomandola de la mano –"hoy me enseñaras ese lugar favorito del que tanto me has hablado… ¡vamos!"

-"pero… Taylor"-dijo ella algo preocupada, subiendo las escaleras. ¡No queria ir a ese lugar¡No queria!!

Ambas chicas llegaron a la azotea de la secundaria, donde habia como un pequeño invernadero con muchas plantas de distintos tipos. Gabriella sonrio, recordando sus primeras charlas con Troy y el jardin de infancias.

-"¡es cierto¡Debo ir por unas cosas, esperame, por favor!"-dijo Taylor bajando apresuradamente las escaleras a todas prisa

-"¡Taylor!"

**_We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)…. _****_Tenemos respuestas pero no explicaciones (no explicaciones)_**

****

**_We got each other baby come what may (come what may)… nos alcanzamos, pase lo que pase (pase lo que pase)_**

****

**_It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)……… si es ciencia, generalmente se prueba (generalmente se prueba)_**

****

**_Cos when you touch the reaction it just blows me away…. Porque cuando tocamos las reacciones estas solo me elevan _**

****

**_Baby lovin' you……….. baby, amandote_**

**_Comes easily to me………. Ven facilmente a mi_**

****

**_It's what I'm living for………. _****_Es por lo que vivo_**

****

**_It's all in the chemistry……….. _****_esta todo en la quimica_**

****

**_Baby lovin' you…….. baby, amandote_**

****

**_Is how it's meant to be………. Es como significa ser_**

****

**_It's something that is oh so natural to me……… _****_algo que es tan natural en mi_**

****

**_Natural…….. natural _**

-"¡Troy!"-grito Taylor desde las escaleras

-"¡Taylor!"

-"¿buscas a Gabriella¡Ella te esta esperando en la azotea!"

-"¿en serio?"

-"¡Si¡Apurate!"

Troy no necesito un segundo aviso, fue corriendo al encuentro de Gabriella. Taylor sonrio para sus adentros… todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

El dia anterior, Kelsy le habia llamado contandole el plan de Sharpay de sacar a Troy y Gabriella del acto. Y entre los tres –Taylor, Kelsy y Chad- idearon un plan para hacer que el festival se adelante, aunque sea con un pre-estreno. Kelsy conocia a personas del consejo estudiantil… pero con algo mas grande ¡Un Baile¡Asi Troy estaria comprometido a quedarse!

Todos se habia reunido a idear el plan, la parte de Kelsy era convencer al consejo estudiantil de hacer un baile de parejas con tan solo 4 dias… lo consiguió. El trabajo de Chad era convencer a Troy de que se quedara y que invitara a Gabriella al baile –lo cual no le resulto muy difícil- y finalmente Taylor hablaria con Gabriella y la llevaria al "lugar favorito" de ambos. ¡¡No podia fallar!!! Asi esa noche, ambos harian esa presentacion.

**_Baby lovin' you……….. baby, amandote_**

**_Comes easily to me………. Ven facilmente a mi_**

****

**_It's what I'm living for………. _****_Es por lo que vivo_**

****

**_It's all in the chemistry……….. _****_esta todo en la quimica_**

****

**_Baby lovin' you…….. baby, amandote_**

****

**_Is how it's meant to be………. Es como significa ser_**

****

**_It's something that is oh so natural to me……… _****_algo que es tan natural en mi_**

****

**_Natural…….. natural _**

****

**_Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine……….. _****_apaga las luces, deja tu cabeza junto a la mia_**

****

**_Take it slowly, a step at a time………tomalo con calma, un paso cada vez_**

****

**_C'mon get close, closer to me…… _****_vamos acercate a mi, acercate a mi_**

****

**_It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see…… _****_es tan natural, es tan facil de ver _******

-"¡Gabriella!"-dijo Troy agitado por la corrida.

La chica se sobresalto. No se esperaba encontrarse con el. Su corazon comenzo a latirle con fuerza. No lo habia visto en dias…

-"yo… no pense que te veria… aquí"

-"¿que…? Bueno… sabes…"-comenzo. El tambien estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con ella. –"mira…"-dijo mostrandole uno de los afiches

-"¿Un baile de primavera?"

-"si…"

-"pero… es el jueves… ¿Cuándo te iras?"

-"no me ire"

-"¿eh?"

-"ayer hable con Richard Stevenson, y le dije que no queria la beca… tal vez en un futuro proximo. Pero ahora no me interesaba"-dijo casi convencido de sus palabras –"Ademas, te prometi que cantaria contigo otra vez, y voy a cumplir mi promesa"

-"Troy… pero… ¿Por qué?"

**_Baby lovin' you……….. baby, amandote _**

**_Comes easily to me………. Ven facilmente a mi_**

****

**_It's what I'm living for………. _****_Es por lo que vivo_**

****

**_It's all in the chemistry……….. _****_esta todo en la quimica_**

****

**_Baby lovin' you…….. baby, amandote_**

****

**_Is how it's meant to be………. Es como significa ser_**

****

**_It's something that is oh so natural to me……… _****_algo que es tan natural en mi_**

****

**_Baby lovin' you…….. baby, amandote _**

****

**_Comes easily to me………. Ven facilmente a mi_**

****

**_It's what I'm living for………. _****_Es por lo que vivo_**

****

**_It's all in the chemistry……….. _****_esta todo en la quimica_**

****

**_Baby lovin' you…….. baby, amandote_**

****

**_Is how it's meant to be………. Es como significa ser_**

****

**_It's something that is oh so natural to me……… _****_algo que es tan natural en mi_**

****

**_Natural…….. natural _**

-"¿irias conmigo al baile?"

Gabriella se sorprendio un poco cuando escucho aquellas palabras. Pero sonrio ¡¡No se iria¡¡No se iria¡Se quedaria en Alburquerque!! Estaba muy feliz

-"si, voy contigo al baile"-dijo ella todavía muy entusiasmada

-"tambien es el pre-estreno de la obra. Asi que supongo que tendremos que practicar un poco. No me has alcanzado la letra de la cancion que cantaremos"-dijo divertido, sonriendo para si

-"si, claro"-dijo ella sacando su portafolios –"aquí hay una copia. Mañana practicaremos con Kelsy un rato en el salon de musica a las tres y pasado tambien"

-"alli estare, bueno creo que… eso era lo que queria decirte"

-"si…"

Gabriella asintio algo decepcionada, por asi decirlo… pero estaba muy feliz de que Troy se quedara. Cerro los ojos y recupero sus animos. Tenia que seguir practicando la cancion.

Aeropuerto de Alburquerque, Nuevo Mexico.

Richard Stevenson bajo apresuradamente del avión, seguro de un sequito de asistentes. Era la segunda vez que desembarcaba en Alburquerque en menos de un mes. Pero no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, a pesar de que Troy se había negado a aceptar su proposición. El chico era un futuro astro del Baloncesto y el no iba a dejar el anzuelo.

-" señor Stevenson ¿A dónde lo llevamos?"-pregunto uno de los empleados del aeropuerto. Stevenson le dio una dirección –"si señor"

-"que sea lo mas rápido posible, por favor"

-"como usted diga, señor"-dijo el chofer cerrando la puerta de la lujosa limosina aparcada en frente del aeropuerto. La cual partia a toda prisa.

-"Bop, Bop, Bop to the top, and start again Zip zap zop pop like a mop"- taradeaba Sharpay en su alcoba. Habia ya hablado a su centro de belleza que deberia estar lista el jueves antes de las seis, y estaba escogiendo un lujoso vestido de un catalogo. No habia mucho tiempo.

-"te digo que es verdad… vamos a hacer ese pre-estreno en el baile"-decia Ryan echado sobre su cama –"… no piensas opinar nada"

-"que mas da. Mas gente vera nuestro acto. Además de ser oficial, la señora Darbus ya nos habia avisado ¿no lo crees?. Pero yo no tengo problema de repetir el acto cuantas veces quieran…"

-"si, pero.. aquí hay algo que no me cuadra"

-"te estas haciendo muchos problemas, Ryan ¡Ahora ve a prepararte para ese baile¡debemos ser lo mejores en esa fiesta! Es una pena que Troy Bolton se vaya el jueves, seria mi pareja perfecta"

-"si… si, claro"-susurro Ryan saliendo de la habitación de su hermana

-"¿dijiste algo?"

-"nada. Mejor ya me voy"

Troy llegaba a casa a toda prisa, después de haber dejado a Gabriella en la suya. Habian conversado de muchas cosas sobre el festival. Troy se estaba animando ya a decirle lo que en verdad sentia por ella. ¡Lo iba a hacer¡El baile era la excusa perfecta!

Dejo sus llaves a un lado y saludo a su madre. Estaba dispuesto a subir a su habitación para comenzar a ensayar la letra, fue cuando su padre aparecio por detrás.

-"Troy, tenemos que hablar"

-"¿eh?"-dijo volteandose, era cierto. Primero tenia que contarle a su padre sobre la decisión que habia tomado –"si, yo tambien"

-"vamos a hablar los cuatro en la sala"

-"¿cuatro?"

Fue en ese momento que se percato de la cuarta presencia que estaba en su casa. Era un hombre de mediana edad, muy alta de piel morena y ojos café. El elegante individuo se dirigio a Troy saludandolo con un apretón de manos, para después decir su nombre

-"mi nombre es Richard Stevenson, es un gusto conocerte, Troy"-dijo el hombre. Era la misma voz que habia escuchado por telefono el dia anterior. Miro de reojo a sus padres, su padre estaba muy molesto –se le notaba en la mirada- su madre hacia esfuerzos por calmarlo un poco. Troy se presento delante del cazatalentos.

-"que bueno que hayan arreglado las cosas"-dijo muy contenta Taylor hablando desde su celular con su mejor amiga. El consejo estudiantil habia dado los siguientes dias feriados debido a la cercania del baile –"Chad pasara por mi antes de las seis… ¿Cómo hara Troy contigo?"

-"Yo lo estare esperando en el lugar especial"

-"de acuerdo, y como van las presentaciones"

-"hoy Kelsy vendra a practicar conmigo a las 3. Le mande un mensaje a Troy, pero aun no me responde. Supongo que vendra mas tarde"

-"entiendo… bueno… y no ha dicho nada"-dijo ella inquisitiva

-"no, nada aun"

-"no te preocupes, que tarde o temprano eso se dara"-dijo muy contenta

-"si"

Ambas amigas cortaron la comunicación, justo en esos instantes llegaba Kelsy a practicar. Miro su reloj, marcaban las 3 de la tarde… ¿Qué raro, Troy no le habia respondido?

-"¿Señor Matsui¿Por qué no se me habia informado sobre el pre-estreno de la presentacion en ese… baile"-dijo Darbus muy molesta hablando con el director

-"pense que ya lo sabia, maestra"-continuo de manera relajada –"no entiendo, porque se molesta. Me parece una muy buena ocasión para que los señores Bolton y Montez se presenten"

-"usted, se equivoca ¡como es posible que usted sea el director de nuestra secundaria y no sepa que Troy Bolton la dejara!"-dijo algo ofuscada. Matsui casi se cae.

-"¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?"

-"Troy Bolton se ira a LA ¡el jueves mismo!"-casi grita –"por eso que yo ya habia cancelado la presentacion de èl y la señorita Montez en su lugar los representaran los jóvenes Evans"

-"el entrenador no me ha dicho nada"

-"pues usted deberia considerar informarse mejor de los acontecimientos que pasan en la secundaria que dirige"-dicho esto salio muy apresurada de la oficina. Mientras que el director marcaba un numero.

-"conteste… conteste"

-"¿si?"

-"Jack, soy el director ¿Cómo es eso que Troy viajara a LA¿Cuándo?"

-"nos vamos el jueves"

-"porque no se me habia informado… y la presentacion de Troy con…"

-"¡No me hable de esa presentacion!"-grito el entrenador atraves del telefono –"mi hijo tiene que pensar en su futuro, no en canciones de amor…"

-"lo comprendo… pero…"-suspiro –"esta bien"

-"mañana ire a hacer los papeles para trasladar a Troy a una secundaria en LA. Nos vemos mañana"

Jack Bolton corto la comunicación. El director Matsui dio otro suspiro, su estrella del Basketball se iria a LA.

Gabriella estaba preocupada. Troy no le habia contestado los mensajes que le habia mandado, tampoco las llamadas ¿Qué raro? Kelsy tambien se preguntaba por el.

Era jueves por la mañana y ambos no habian practicado juntos… pero seguro que iria al baile con ella… se lo habia prometido ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

Chad caminaba hacia la casa de los Bolton. Taylor le habia comentado la situación y decidio averiguar que pasaba con su amigo. Estaban en la misma situación, Chad le habia llamado a su celular sin éxito. Le estaba preocupando.

Toco la puerta y abrio la madre de Troy.

-"señora ¿estara Troy?"

-"Chad… bueno, èl ahora esta en su habitación. Empacando"-dijo mirando hacia el segundo piso

-"¿empacando?"

-"si. Hoy èl y su padre viajan a LA en la tarde…"-dijo tristemente –"quisiera que pudieras despedirte de èl, pero… creo que esta ocupado. Le dire que viniste a despedirte"

-"ah.. pero…"-dijo Chad

-"hasta luego"

-"si… adios"-dijo Chad casi sin palabras, después de que casi la madre de Troy le cierra la puerta en la cara. Marco el numero de Taylor

-"¿hola?"

-"Taylor… tenemos problemas… reunion urgente, avisale a Kelsy. No le digas nada a Gabriella"

-"¿Qué pasa, Chad¡Me estas alarmando!"

-"no te lo puedo contar por telefono, nos vemos en la secundaria en media hora ¿de acuerdo?"

-"si… adios"

Eran un cuarto para las seis de la tarde. Gabriella salia de su casa, vestida hermosamente. Llevaba un vestido largo de color entre lavanda y perla, con un pequeño adorno en el cabello. Estaba nerviosa, pero aun asi iba a encontrarse con Troy… subio al taxi que su mama le habia llamado y partio rumbo a la secundaria.

Esa esa su noche, estaba segura que nada le podria faltar.

**_(4) There you see her …………Ahi la ves _**

**_Sitting there across the way……………sentada enfrente tuyo _**

**_She don't got alot to say…………………….no ha dicho nada aun _**

**_But there's something about her……………….pero hay algo en ella _**

**_And you don't know why………………….no sabes que _**

**_But you're dying to try………………pero te mueres por saber _**

**_You wanna kiss girl…………………….. quieres besarla _**

**_Yes, you want her…………. Si, lo quieres _**

**_Look at her, you know you do……………… _****_la miras y sabes que hacer _**

**_It's possible she wants you too……………….es posible que ella tambien lo quiera _**

**_There's one way to ask her………………….hay una manera de preguntarle _**

**_It don't take a word, not a single word………………pero no hay ninguna palabra, ni una sola palabra _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)………….asi que ve y besala _**

Troy se sentia culpable… su reloj marcaba cinco minutos antes de las seis. Seguro Gabriella lo estaria esperando. Cerro los ojos, era mejor para ella que sintiera que la habia plantado para que se olvidara de èl. El tambien deberia olvidarse de ella. Pero la pregunta era ¿podria hacerlo?

-"Troy"-dijo su padre a su lado –"vamos…"

Ambos estaban caminando hacia la entrada de la aerolínea. Cuando se escucharon a lo lejos voces provenientes de la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

-"¡¡Troy¡¡¡Troy!!!!!!"-gritaba Chad con la ayuda de un megáfono, junto a todo el equipo de Basketball, seguidos de unas porristas, algunos estudiantes de la secundaria y a su lado estaban Taylor y Kelsy

-"¡¡¡Troy¡¡Gabriella te esta esperando!!!!"-grito Taylor llamando la atención del joven –"¡¡ella te esta esperando en su lugar especial!!!"

**_Shalalalala………….Shalalalala _**

**_My oh my……………. My Oh My _**

**_Looks like the boy's too shy………….. _****_vean que este chico es muy timido _**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl…………y no la besara _**

**_Shalalalala…………..Shalalalala _**

**_Ain't that sad……………que triste _**

**_it's such a shame…………..es un desperdicio _**

**_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl…………. _****_Que mal, ya que la perdera _**

**_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)………… ve y besarla (besala) _**

****

**_Nows your moment……… ahora es tu momento _**

**_Floating in a blue lagoon…….. flotando en este lago azul _**

**_Boy, you better do it soon………. Chico, major te apresuras _**

**_The time will be better………….. _****_este momento puede ser el ideal _**

**_She don't say a word……………ella no dira una palabra _**

**_And she wont say a word……………..y ella no dira una palabra _**

**_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)……… hasta que la beses (besala) _**

Troy se volteo a ver a los estudiantes que estaban invadiendo la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Su padre se sorprendio.

-"no te vayas"-dijo Kelsy –"ella te esta esperando ¡¡le prometiste que irias al baile con ella¡¡Tienes que ir!!"

-"Gabriella… ella"

-"Troy…"-dijo su padre –"debes subir al avion, lo vamos a perder"

-"no padre. No me voy a ir a LA… quiero verla una vez mas, quiero decirle lo que siento por ella"

-"¡¡Troy!!"

En esos momentos Troy bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos. Quienes lo abrazaron e hicieron porras. Troy corrio al encuentro con Chad.

-"¿Dónde esta…?"-dijo casi desesperado –"¡vamos¡No puedo hacerla esperar!"

**_Shalalalala………….Shalalalala _**

**_My oh my……………. My Oh My _**

**_Looks like the boy's too shy………….. _****_vean que este chico es muy timido _**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl…………y no la besara _**

**_Shalalalala…………..Shalalalala _**

**_Ain't that sad……………que triste _**

**_it's such a shame…………..es un desperdicio _**

**_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl…………. _****_Que mal, ya que la perdera _**

****

**_Shalalalala……….. Shalalalala _**

**_Don't be scared…………..no te asustes _**

**_You better be prepared…………es mejor que estes preparado _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl……….ve y besala _**

**_Shalalalala………..Shalalalala _**

**_Don't stop now……….no te detengas ahora _**

**_Don't try to hide it how………….no trates de esconderlo _**

**_You wanna kiss the girl…………..en verdad deseas besarla _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl…………..ve y besala _**

**_(kiss the girl)…….. (besala) _**

**_(oh, ohnoo..)……….(oh, ohnoo..) _**

**_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)………(besala, besala) _**

Gabriella estaba sentada esperando por Troy, eran casi las seis y media… comenzo a llorar, lo sabia. Troy la habia dejado. Ni si quiera se habia despedido de ella. Eso era lo que mas le dolia… ¿Qué acaso no eran buenos amigos? Y los buenos amigos siempre se dicen las cosas… ¿verdad?

Se limpio las lagrimas, ya parandose dispuesta a irse, fue entonces que observo una persona de cabello castaño claro subiendo por las escaleras… seria posible?

-"¡Troy!"-dijo ella mirando al joven elegantemente vestido con un smoking blanco, se sonrojo. Ahí estaba èl.

-"Gabriella"

-"llegas tarde"-dijo ella sonriendo, aun secandose las lagrimas.

-"perdoname, yo… no pude irme. No puedo dejarte"

-" Troy pero…"

**_Lalalala, Lalalala……………Lalalala, lalalala _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl……….ve y besala _**

**_Lalalala, Lalalala…………lalalala, lalalala _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl………….. ve y besala _**

****

**_Shalalalala………….Shalalalala _**

**_My oh my……………. My Oh My _**

**_Looks like the boy's too shy………….. _****_vean que este chico es muy timido _**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl…………y no la besara _**

**_Shalalalala…………..Shalalalala _**

**_Ain't that sad……………que triste _**

**_it's such a shame…………..es un desperdicio _**

**_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl…………. Que mal, ya que la perdera _**

****

Troy no dijo una palabra mas y la beso. Ella le correspondio abrazandolo… por fin, ambos eran completamente felices en esos instantes.

-"me gustas mucho"-dijo el –"quiero estar contigo para siempre"

-"Troy… tu tambien me gustas, desde el momento en que te vi"

-"yo tambien senti lo mismo, Gabriella"

Ambos se abrazaron, fue cuando se percataron de la musica que ya habia comenzado a sonar, ofreciendoles una dulce y bella melodía para los dos. El baile estaba comenzando.

-"la presentacion"-dijo ella muy preocupada –"debemos…"

-"hey esta todo bajo control"-dijo tranquilamente –"yo se la letra e improvisaremos, lo mejor a veces resulta lo que sale a ultimo momento"

-"si… de acuerdo"

**_Lalalala, Lalalala………. Lalalala, lalalala _**

**_(Go on and kiss the girl)……………(ve y besala) _**

**_Go on and kiss that girl!...¡Ve y Besala! _**

**_Lalalala, Lalalala…………..lalalala, lalalala _**

**_(Go on and kiss the girl)………….. (ve y besala) _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl………….ve y besala _**

**_Kiss the girl………….besala _**

**_(Kiss the girl)………(besala) _**

**_Go on and kiss the girl………….ve y besala _**

**** -"tenias razon… Ryan"-decia Sharpay peinandose –"esta noche sera nuestro pre-estreno" -"yo lo se todo, hermana" -"si, claro" -"no estes tan segura, Sharpay"-dijo Taylor apareciendo -"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, solo podemos entrar los miembros de la presentacion" -"por eso es que estamos aquí"-dijo Troy apareciendo –"el acto sera como fue planeado en un comienzo. Gabriella y yo cantaremos"-dijo tomando de la mano con Gabriella –"asi que…" -"¡pero…¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí¡deberias estar en un vuelo a LA!" -"si, y gracias por adelantarlo. No te preocupes, esta noche cantare con ella, si nos disculpan creo que Taylor tiene que preparar a Gabriella para esta noche" Sharpay se sintio ofendida, cogiendo sus cosas salio con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar a Troy o a Gabriella. Quien sonrio para si. Todos estaban reunidos en el baile, esta vez Kelsy tomo el micrófono… -"buenas noches, estudiantes"-dijo ella. Estaba vestida con un vestido color cereza y una tiara. –"como saben, hoy sera el pre-estreno de nuestro acto del festival de primavera" La maestra Darbus estaba sentada en primera fila, se paro para aplaudir. En eso llegaban, los padres de Troy y la madre de Gabriela –que habia sido llamada por Kelsy- todos comenzaban a aplaudir. -"quiero presentarles a dos grandes amigos mios, el señor Troy Bolton y la señorita Gabriella Montez"-dijo abriendo las cortinas Darbus casi se desmaya… ¿Qué no iban a presentarse Sharpay y Ryan Evans? Kelsy se puso al piano. -"buenas noches"-dijo Gabriella tomando el micrófono. Habia perdido gracias a Troy su temor frente al escenario. –"esta noche, Troy y yo interpretaremos. Nuestra cancion "Everything you do""-dijo cogida de la mano de èl y alzandolas, todo el mundo aplaudio felices. Comenzo la melodía… 

**_Gabriella: _**

**_From the moment you looked at me _**

**_And ever since you called my name _**

**_You've been everything that I've seen _**

**_And know I'm caught up in this game _**

****

**_My mind is spinning round and around _**

**_There's something special I have found _**

**_Every time I close my eyes _**

**_All I can think of is you and me _**

**_Oh baby can't you see _**

Gabriella comenzaba a recordar los momentos que ella y Troy habian pasado… desde que se conocieron, cuando se encontraron en el salon de clases, cuando cantaron juntos en la audición, cuando èl le presento su lugar especial. Ahora venia el coro…****

**_Ambos: _**

**_That everything you do _**

**_Everything that you do _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

**_Everything you say _**

**_Everything that you say _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

****

**_They're trying to build a fence _**

**_By saying that this won't last _**

**_They tell me I don't have a chance _**

**_That everything moves too fast _**

**_But every time I close my eyes _**

**_All I can think of is you and me _**

**_Oh baby can't you see _**

****

A Troy le pasaba algo similar, como desde esa noche. El habia sentido la quimica que lo habia atraido hacia ella. Le gusta mucho, se habia enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la habia visto.

Recordo, cuando ambos hablaban, el se ponia muy nervioso, cuando ganaron en ambos concursos, el de Basketball y el de Quimica, cuando practicaban junto con Kelsy en el salon de musica, cuando caminaban juntos, cuando èl fue a verla a su habitación… todo era…. Tan magico cuando estaba con ella.

**_Ambos: _**

**_That everything you do _**

**_Everything that you do _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

**_Everything you say _**

**_Everything that you say _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

****

**_That everything you do _**

**_Everything that you do _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

**_Everything you say _**

**_Everything that you say _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

Taylor y Chad estaban cogidos de las manos, escuchando la hermosa cancion que cantaban sus mejores amigos, sintiendose felices por ambos, al final… todo gracias a su ayuda incondicional. Todo el equipo de Basketball junto a las porristas seguian el coro con las manos en lo alto.

Darbus se habia recuperado de su espasmo y aplaudia escuchando la hermosa cancion de Troy y Gabriella. La madre de Troy miro a su esposo de manera reprobatoria y finalmente entendio que no podria obligar a su hijo a hacer algo que no queria. La madre de Gabriella sonrio al ver a su hija tan feliz en esos instantes.

**_Gabriella: _**

**_My mind is spinning round and around _**

**_There's something special I have found _**

**_Every time I close my eyes _**

**_All I can think of is you and me _**

**_Oh baby can't you see _**

-"Gracias por estar a mi lado, Gabriella"-dijo Troy aun con el micrófono –"realmente te quiero, me gustas mucho"

-"Troy, yo…."

Kelsy continuaba con la melodía

**_Ambos: _**

**_That everything you do _**

**_Everything you do _**

**_Everything you do _**

**_Everything you say _**

**_Everything that you say _**

****

**_That everything you do _**

**_Everything that you do _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

**_Everything you say _**

**_Everything that you say _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

****

**_That everything you do _**

**_Everything that you do _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

**_Everything you say _**

**_Everything that you say _**

**_Makes me wanna go... _**

Los unicos que no disfrutaban esa noche, eran Sharpay y Ryan –sobre todo Sharpay- su plan habia sido arruinado una vez mas… estaban afuera sentados en las escaleras. Ryan entro unos momentos y salio Zeke.

-"a mi si me hubiera gustado ver tu acto de nuevo, Sharpay"-dijo Zeke acercandosele

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto

-"sera en otra oportunidad, cuando al fin le gane a Gabriella Montez"

-"y llegara"-dijo Zeke

-"sabes, hay veces que me agrada conversar contigo"

-"¿en serio?"

-"No"-dijo riendo. Zeke tambien sonrio.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Troy y Gabriella bailaron casi toda la noche, no querian separarse. Troy le habia dicho después que se iba a LA por solo unos dias y que después iba a regresar.

-"¿tienes que ir?"

-"si, tengo que entrevistarme con unas personas del NBA, pero solo seran unas dos semanas. Después volvere y al fin podremos tener una cita decente"

-"esta bien. Si es para tu futuro"-dijo ella con una mueca

-"si. Ademas mi padre debe estar preocupado porque lo deje plantado en el aeropuerto"-rio

-"es cierto, nunca me contaste, porque volviste. Si tu padre y el señor Stevenson te habian hecho cambiar de parecer"

-"eso es algo que muy pronto te contare"

-"Espero que asi sea"-dijo ella sonriendo, para ambos besarse por ultima vez esa noche. Después de aquello sabian que jamas se iban a separar y siempre iban a estar juntos.

FIN

**Las antipaticas notas de Lime**: Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Jeje ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo unico de una de mis películas favoritas "High School Musical" oooohhhhhhhh me encanta la pareja de Troy y Gaby son lo maximo!! Desde hace tiempo queria hacer un fic de los dos, pero no se me ocurria naa bueno, espero que esta idea este mejor jaja y les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews jaja si les ha gustado… UU tal vez me puse muy melosa, pero asi soy yo! ¬o¬ volvemos a ver a una mala Sharpay y manipuladora o siempre ha sido manipuladora jajaja… y un entrenador por mas…como decirlo sobreprotector con el futuro de su hijo ¡debe aprender que debe dejar vivir a su hijo!! Es mi primer fanfic de HSM, sean comprensivos!! Ojala les hayan gustado las canciones, a mi me encantaron o traducciones mias!!

Cualquier cosa a dejenme reviews!! No sean malos!!!! Jajaja (recuerden que es cap. Unico)

**Vocabulario: **

**() NBA:** Nacional Basketball Association es la liga profesional de baloncesto de Estados Unidos de America.

**() Mayo:** según yo, el fic se desarrolla en el mes de primavera en USA

**() Everything you do:** Cancion de M2M y titulo del fic (todas las cosas que haces)

**() Michael Jordan:** Famoso jugador de Basketball, retirado actualmente

**Canciones: **

(1) **Say Ok: **Interpretada por Vanesa Anne Hudgens (Gabriella Montez) en la realidad o me gusta mucho la cancion, ademas en el video sale Zac Efron (Troy Bolton) se ven muy lindos juntos

**(2) ****I cant take my eyes off of you: **Cancion de High School Musical jajaja, en fragmentos, solo las partes que cantan Troy y Gabriella

(3) **Natural: **Interpretado por el grupo SClub 7, muy buena la cancion!!

**(4) ****Kiss the girl: **Cancion original de "La sirenita" en version cantada por Ashley Tisdale (Sharpay Evans) linda la cancion.

(5) **Everything you do: **según el fic inventada por Kelsy y Gabriella, pero originalmente de M2M ¡Aclaro eso!! Bella cancion.

****

Lamento no haber puesto ninguna cancion en español, pero no encontraba ninguna que se adecue!! xD!! Gracias por leerlo!! OWARI 


End file.
